


Everything About You (Soudam)

by ySoda (yrxole)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Background Relationships, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Explicit Language, Fluff, Frustration, Hope's Peak Academy, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Self-Acceptance, Soda Kazuichi-Centric, Soda's dad is mentioned but he isn't a big part of the story, Sweet, also Kazuichi is kind of a bitch but we been knew, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrxole/pseuds/ySoda
Summary: " ‘Hey, Fuyuhiko?’, Nagito asked behind him, looking at the pink haired ultimate’s back as he took big strides across the floor to reach his destination, and the lucky student ran a hand through his own big white mess of a hair. ‘Kazuichi does know that Tanaka is gay, right?’. ‘Of course he fuckin’ doesn’t, it’s Kazuichi, what did you expect?’, Fuyuhiko answered in all honesty, shaking his head disappointedly. ‘He’s got absolutely no clue, the asshole’. "Kazuichi Soda hates everything about Gundham Tanaka, and Gundham Tanaka hates everything about Kazuichi Soda. Or perhaps he doesn't. And perhaps they both don't.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki & Saionji Hiyoko, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind & Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 20
Kudos: 253
Collections: celi adores these fanfics





	Everything About You (Soudam)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hi, it's been a while since I posted soudam. I haven't been feeling great lately so it's not that deep or anything, just a bit of fluff to keep me going.  
> I also just realised I've been writing Fuyuhiko's last name wrong all this time, I could've sworn it had two u's at the end of Kuzuryu(u) but apparently it doesn't, so sorry for that.  
> Also yes the title is from a song Everything About You by Ugly Kid Joe we don't talk about it. 
> 
> warning: swearing (come on fuyuhiko is part of the story), bad attempt at humor, etc. 
> 
> -I write soda without the 'u' so sorry for that, I'm still salty that I apparently mentally added that u to kuzuryuu  
> -Gundham's speech may be a bit ooc in this as I was not in the greatest mindset while writing it (I'm fine now dw)
> 
> constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be too harsh on me :)

It was like every other usual day at Hope’s Peak academy that the pink haired mechanic sat in the back of the classroom with the ultimate yakuza, who was small for his age but would definitely live up to his title if you ever were to point that out, as they were conversing like the teenagers usually would. Most of the time this included Kazuichi Soda’s strange obsession with a certain ultimate princess, or Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu’s love for… swearing, is what the mechanic supposed. One row behind them sat Nagito Komaeda, the ultimate lucky student, and since he often listened in on their conversations the two started to see him as part of the group as well, even if he freaked the ultimates out a little. 

The sun had just started to shine its first lights of the days through the open classroom windows, earlier than usual indicating the summer period that was definitely nearing. The pink haired individual found himself in a rather gleeful mood being basked in the delicate and elegant lights that the sun emitted only at this time period, and therefore he didn’t mind too much when he saw with how little interest Fuyuhiko was actually listening to the story he was telling, not letting his mood down by just the annoyed face of his friend who wanted to talk about something else than the _blonde bimbo_ (his words, not Kazuichi’s) for once in their lives. It wasn’t necessarily Soda’s fault though. He had warned the yakuza beforehand that there wasn’t much he could talk about, but some subjects he could go on about for a very long time. One of those subjects just seemed to be a person this time. 

‘...so, yesterday she even listened to me when I was speaking to her!’, Kazuichi exclaimed to his friend, not really minding that the other three or four students that were in class early could hear every second of what he was saying, since he usually was embarrassingly open about himself anyway so it wasn’t anything new to them. ‘Soda, are you hearing yourself speak right now?’, Fuyuhiko groaned quietly as he pinched the bridge of his nose when listening to who he had to consider a friend by now, shaking his head disapprovingly. ‘I’m telling you this as a friend. Have you ever considered to just… you know. Fuckin’ quit this bullshit?’.  
  
‘You’re just mad ‘cause ya girlfriend’s not as hot as mine’, Kazuichi retorted simply as he rested his head in his hands and let his elbows lean on his table, sighing softly. The blonde ultimate’s face reddened a little both in anger and embarrassment as he slammed his fist down on the table, startling the mechanic a little, although he was quickly calmed down since he was pretty used to the yakuza’s antics. ‘First of all’, Kuzuryuu started as he gritted his teeth a bit. ‘Sonia’s not your girlfriend. Second of all, stop talking about Peko, bastard!’. ‘I don’t recall saying a name’, the pink haired male smirked a little, smirk faltering when the smaller boy seemed to be able to punch him right at the moment. 

Some new students entered the classroom but the three in the back weren’t really paying attention to them, which wasn’t an unusual occurrence. ‘I actually made something for her yesterday. I think she’ll like it, ‘cause it’s pretty, and princesses like pretty things. Right?’, Soda asked the yakuza next to him as if the little squabble they just had was never there to begin with, ignoring it when the blonde facepalmed himself and as he saw Komaeda’s interested face at their interaction. ‘This is what I mean when I say you don’t really like her’, Fuyuhiko explained, folding his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes at the mechanic’s stupidity. ‘What? Don’t be stupid, what do you mean?’, Kazuichi said defensively as he mocked the boy’s pose, feeling himself tense a little. The small desk he was sitting behind did nothing to hide the nervous shaking of his left feet that he basically taught himself to concentrate on whenever he was nervous, and the yakuza knew this.  
‘You’re one shallow motherfucker, I’ll tell you that’, the ultimate accused him, frown never leaving that babyface of his. ‘And you know you have zero chance with the girl, so you should probably leave her alone’, he continued, pointing out the obvious, although Kazuichi wanted nothing to hear of it. Of course the blonde was just being honest and telling him what he needed to know to get over his cheap obsession with the poor young woman, but the part of his brain that could logically think about this he found best to ignore if the stupid part of himself was much more familiar and comfortable to listen to. ‘I like to believe that Soda will someday get the love he needs to let his hope shine as bright as the other ultimates’’, the ultimate lucky student behind them spoke up, a small smile on his lips, the two that were conversing turning to him slowly both with a little bit of confusion, although Soda was glad that the weirdo actually spoke in his advance. ‘See, Komaeda gets it!’, the sharp toothed individual grinned as he made over exaggerated gestures towards the white haired male. ‘Don’t encourage him, idiot’, Fuyuhiko groaned softly at Nagito, who ignored this statement.  
  
Within just a couple of minutes, the gleeful mood that the mechanic had found himself seemed to fade away as his face and posture fell, and he now slumped back into his seat as he muttered to himself, something he often did when upset. Nagito looked at him in thought, hesitant on if he would ask him what was going on, since Kazuichi could be a little harsh to him at moments, but eventually deciding that he didn’t mind as much as long as he could get his friend’s hopes up again. ‘Soda, is something wrong?’, the ultimate lucky student asked him, somewhat tentative for the kind of person he was, but still the boy only groaned. ‘Aren’t you the mentally unstable one? Go look at yourself before you come at me’, the mechanic murmured defensively as he folded his arms together and rested his face in them, laying hunched over his table. ‘Nevermind just entered the classroom with Tanaka’, Kuzuryuu responded in his place, nodding over to the pair of students that were often to be found together, much to the mechanic’s dismay. 

Gundham Tanaka and Sonia Nevermind, the ultimate breeder with the dark aesthetic and strange way of speaking and the ultimate princess with the nice blonde hair and sweet manners. Kazuichi couldn’t understand why they were close at all, even if they did have a shared interest in the occult (something that the boy rather didn’t acknowledge when thinking about Sonia). However, ever since their first year at the school the two had found each other and apparently turned out to be pretty great friends. Tanaka had a closeness to Sonia that the mechanic envied and loathed at the same time, wishing nothing more than to have a shared interest with the princess as well so he too could be on her good side; as far as he could tell the young woman detested him, and rightly so, for all the questionable shit he pulled near her. Like the constantly gushing over her and trying to get her attention, it wasn’t really attractive on him, he supposed. But Gundham didn’t even have to try to give her too much attention; she just was drawn to him immediately, and it wasn’t fair. Sure, the guy was mysterious, he definitely didn’t look bad and he was nice to animals, but there was no reason for Sonia to prefer his company over Soda’s. Although, there was, and he knew what it was as well, he just didn’t want to acknowledge this either. 

At the moment Tanaka sat down at his table and Sonia stayed around like usual before the teacher would be in class, and the two were just talking about whatever; the mechanic couldn’t fully focus on the conversation, but he was pretty sure he heard the word _demon_ at least three times in one minute from the ultimate breeder. His hamsters, that he for some reason was allowed to keep in class with him at all times and the school had no problem with this, were happily sitting at his table and stealing the princess’ heart every other second with their soft fur and sweet eyes. The compliments that Sonia would give him would make the guy a little flustered and he would hide behind his long purple scarf that was on him at all times as well, an action that also got on the mechanic’s nerves as his frown only deepened when he looked at the two interact. ‘And she’s digging that?’, he grumbled quietly, rolling his eyes harshly at the dumb act that was being played in front of him. ‘How is that dude doing this, stealing Sonia…’. 

Nagito and Fuyuhiko could hear his rambles unfortunately, and shared a knowing glance. Although they weren’t in the same mind about the mechanic’s made up love that resulted into an unhealthy obsession over the girl, they still didn’t like to see their friend upset despite what it may have looked like to any outsider. Of course their friendship was a little strange with the three that argued an awful lot for self proclaimed best buds and had simply nothing in common, but that didn’t matter all too much to them as deep inside they did have a big heart and actually cared, even if people wouldn’t be able to see this as quickly. Perhaps that was what they actually bonded over after all, but the three could never quite put their finger on it. The ultimate yakuza placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder almost sympathetically, and gave him a look. ‘I don’t think you’d have to worry about that, Kaz’, Kuzuryuu said knowingly. 

Looking over at the pair that was the princess and the breeder, Gundham saying something about his hamsters and striking some dumb pose that had the blonde girl laughing in delight, the pink haired ultimate chuckled and straightened his back a little as he turned back to his friends. ‘course not. That guy’s got nothing on me’, Soda said simply, running a hand through his pink hair as he kept unsurely glancing at the both of them. ‘If he’s gonna be posing like some fake cartoon villain he thinks he is, Sonia’s gonna reject him sooner or later, there’s no need to worry’, the pink haired male continued, although it wasn’t really to convince the two of his friends; it seemed more like he was trying to convince himself of this fact. 

‘That’s… not exactly what we mean’, Komaeda chimed into the conversation, pulling on the sleeves of his strange jacket that he decided to wear in class again for whatever reason; the guys supposed he didn’t like the school uniform as much as he tried to make it seem he did, and miss Yukizome didn’t really mind that the dude did this. Something about freedom and all that yazz. It was strange to hear the woman talk about things like that, but Soda supposed that you at least had to be a little strange to go from housekeeper to a school teacher, so he didn’t exactly blame her. ‘I’m going to miss Sonia, she looks uncomfortable’, Soda noted although this wasn’t really true, as he got up from his chair without listening to the two boys that were trying to tell him something. Digging through his schoolbag, he found what he was looking for and grinned a little as he went on his way to cross the classroom and get to the two students that were chatting happily, not knowing of his plans. 

‘...And there he goes’, Kuzuryuu sighed annoyedly as he watched his friend leave, again not listening to them and taking their advice as usual. ‘Hey, Fuyuhiko?’, Nagito asked behind him, looking at the pink haired ultimate’s back as he took big strides across the floor to reach his destination, and the lucky student ran a hand through his own big white mess of a hair. ‘Kazuichi does know that Tanaka is gay, right?’. ‘Of course he fuckin’ doesn’t, it’s _Kazuichi_ , what did you expect?’, Fuyuhiko answered in all honesty, shaking his head disappointedly. ‘He’s got absolutely no clue, the asshole’. 

‘Hi miss Sonia!’, Soda chirped happily as he came to a halt next to the pair, startling the princess a little and seeing the breeder’s eyes darken a little, non-existent brows moving into a small frown as he watched the mechanic. _Good,_ the male thought. ‘Oh, hi, Soda’, Sonia answered to his greeting politely, waving shortly and taking a small step back as she clasped her hands together afterwards, looking at the boy carefully. ‘I made something for you! Worked all night on it, too’, the mechanic then continued excitedly, and this seemed to at least pique the girls interest a little, even if it came from Kazuichi of all people. ‘Tadaa!’, he grinned as he pulled the thing he was holding behind his back away from there, and showed it in both his hands to the girl, that had a look of interest as she eyed over the small creation.  
  
In Kazuichi’s hands was a replication of what he thought a bigger butterfly would look like, managing to form the metal to how he wanted it to look in soft shapes of wings, a small body connecting the two parts and he wasn’t shy with colors either. Butterflies were one of the only bugs that the mechanic actually liked, which was kind of a rare thing for him, so he had no problem with creating the small pretty thing. 

‘And look, it can bat its wings!’, Soda stated proudly as he pressed at the far back, and slowly the wings were indeed moving. A delighted laugh came from the young princess, something that painted a big smile on Kazuichi’s face as he knew that the blonde young woman actually was glad with the small present. The mechanic placed the mechanical butterfly on the empty table that Tanaka wasn’t using now, and clasped his hands together as well as he watched the princess. ‘That’s terrific, Soda! It truly is a beautiful creation’, Nevermind praised the young man, who bowed a little to the compliment. From the corner of his eyes, the mechanic could see Gundham’s eyes on the metal object, curiosity and maybe even confusion set in his gaze. 

‘What?’, Kazuichi asked, a little flatly, and seeing that Sonia seemed to tense a bit as his attention turned to the breeder instead of her. It wasn’t anything strange, as usually the two would end up arguing if Nevermind was around them, which she herself did not feel good about at all. A bandaged hand reached over to the automat that Soda had created, and delicately Tanaka held it in front of him as he inspected the object and the coloring that was done on it carefully, the light making the soft paint shimmer very prettily. ‘...you said _you_ created this?’, Gundham asked calmly, mismatched eyes not missing the creation for one beat as he seemed to inspect it maybe even more gently than he had before. ‘Uh, yeah, but not for you’, Soda responded, getting a little nervous for some reason as the breeders hands were on the metal butterfly, ‘so give that back’.  
  
Tanaka didn’t really listen to this, his not bandaged hand checking the dried paint, and although his dark stare never changed, Kazuichi could almost see a change in his demeanor, making him seem like a sweet and protective guy instead of the freak that Soda liked to make him out to be, a thought that he quickly tried to push out of his head. Luckily for him, this change in stance was quickly gone as the breeder opened his mouth again to speak. 

‘How remarkable. This creation resembles the earthly and already existing creature fairly well, unlike your idiotic delusions about Lady Sonia, that do not parallel reality of this mortal realm in the slightest. I was not aware you were capable of that’. 

Soda could almost _feel_ the haughty smirk that curled the breeder’s lips when he made that comment, as the mechanic felt himself getting a little red at the ears, gritting his teeth in a way that reminded him of Fuyuhiko. ‘Excuse me?’.

Sonia nudged Gundham’s shoulder, giving him a stern look. ‘Didn’t I ask you not to do this?’, she muttered softly to him, and he didn’t meet her gaze as he looked at the butterfly that was in his hands now, a place where for some reason Kazuichi didn’t dare to try and snatch it back. ‘I am just expressing what I know to be correct, I don’t see how this is unjust in the situation’, Tanaka responded coldly, his jaw set and the only thing that Soda could feel coming from him was this tense aura. 

‘Whoa, hold up’, Kazuichi sputtered out, still offended and a little stunned from what Tanaka had said to him. ‘You don’t get to speak me about delusions, with all your overlord of ice crap’, Soda snapped, folding his arms together as he leaned to the side a little, watching the expression of Gundham change into an indignant one at his words. ‘You have no right to spread such utter nonsense, you fiend!’, Gundham snapped back, and if Kazuichi didn’t know that he kind of hated physical contact, the mechanic would have been convinced that he was ready to throw hands. 

Sonia Nevermind was now long forgotten by the two boys as they continued to verbally fight each other, something that went almost unnoticed by their other classmates since it was a normal thing to them. This definitely wasn’t the first time the two males got in a stupid argument that eventually turned out to be about exactly nothing, but usually Soda was the one that actually started it, so it was maybe a little bit strange that it had been initiated by the breeder this time. However, both boys swiftly shut up once the door to the classroom opened again and they turned to the door innocently as their teacher, Miss Yukizome, made her entrance with a cup of coffee in one hand and a bag in the other, trying to shut the door behind her. 

‘Sorry, sorry, _sorry_ for being late!’, she chirped still happily. Most of the class really liked her, even if she could be a bit pushy sometimes; it was mostly the respect they had for the woman that counted. ‘Everyone please sit down, class is going to begin now!’. 

Kazuichi actually got ready to walk back to his usual seat, but a little too early Chisa Yukizome had noticed he was standing next to the empty spot that was beside the spot that was Gundham’s. ‘Oh, did you switch places, Soda?’, she asked, a look of interest and something else that the boy couldn’t quite make out set on her face, and the mechanic’s eyes widened a bit as he held his hands out defensively. ‘Oh, I didn’t-’. It was to no avail; the woman happily interrupted his speech and denial of the claim. ‘I think this is good progress for you, Soda! A good opportunity, definitely for today!’, she smiled brightly, a strange kind of forcefulness behind that look that made the pink haired male unable to defy her and he reluctantly took a seat next to Tanaka, rolling his eyes at the snicker he heard from Fuyuhiko across the room.  
  
Just to show he wasn’t okay with this, the boy made sure to fold his arms over his chest and with that leaning on his table grumpily as he glared at Gundham, but the guy didn’t even notice this nasty look as he had his eyes still focussed on the automat that Kazuichi had made. _That I made for miss Sonia, not for this prick,_ the mechanic reminded himself, his frown only deepening, and it fueled him to kick the breeder underneath their table. A quiet snort left him as he heard the guy spur some latin profanity, snapping his gaze towards the pink haired individual who faked a look of innocence that was very easy to see through. ‘Oops’, he muttered to Tanaka, who didn’t seem very happy. The nasty look that now was on the breeder’s face cracked the mechanic up a little and he placed his hand in front of his mouth as he laughed quietly, leaning over his table and trying not to show the teacher he wasn’t really paying attention to her. 

For some reason by hearing his laugh Tanaka’s look softened, but he also apparently had an inner dilemma whether to be pissed or not, because soon enough the frown was back. ‘What are you gonna do’, Soda whispered as he decided to make matters worse for himself, ‘you gonna curse me?’. Gundham hummed in response, a hand running through the dark hair with lighter grey streaks that framed his face neatly as he thought. ‘In fact’, the male spoke softly to him, ‘I suppose I might’. 

That did the trick in scaring Soda at least a little, as he knew about his obsession with the occult and that he may not even be lying, so his eyes widened. ‘No wait, I was just playing, please don’t curse me’, he whimpered quietly, imagining horrible things already. 

Before Tanaka could respond to him, Yukizome’s loud voice rang through the classroom and reached even the two ultimates that had been more engrossed in their own little fight than the subject she was teaching. ‘Boys, the new setup is fine, but keep your voices down a little if it’s not related to your project. Some of the students do wish to work on it right now’, the woman warned them, painting a confused frown on Kazuichi’s face, his head hurting a bit from the amount of times he had made that expression in the last couple of minutes. ‘...Project?’, he asked hesitantly, seeing the look of the woman soften, although she should have probably been upset now she knew the two students had not been paying attention at all. 

Hiyoko Saionji, a girl that many feared and some that were a little closer to her loved, snickered as she heard their conversation. ‘Tanaka and Soda were to busy sucking their ugly faces to listen’, she called from the back of the classroom very childishly, and the teacher tutted her for this. Although it was petty and stupid, Kazuichi could feel his face flush from embarrassment anyway as he groaned a soft ‘someone shut her up’, under his breath. 

‘I’ll explain it just once more’, Yukizome warned as she wanted to give the ultimates the opportunity to forget that remark of Hiyoko’s the two had gotten. Soda nodded once, now making sure to listen to her. ‘You get to do a project combining your talent in a way with the student that’s sitting next to you. You can get creative, almost anything is allowed!’, she said with a cheerful smile, holding her hands on her hips in a confident way. Almost did Kazuichi copy that confidence, but then he realised that the person he was sitting next to was now unfortunately Gundham Tanaka. 

‘You gotta be kidding me’, the pink haired male groaned quietly as he rubbed his face, shaking his head. Just his luck. 

But, Kazuichi supposed, it wouldn’t be against the rules to chance seats again and therefore being able to get into another duo where he could easily work; like back to his seat with Fuyuhiko, and he makes some mafia related item. Although that didn’t sound to great now he thought about it either, but at least it was better than having to spend all this time with a person that hated his guts, and the feeling was mutual. At least Soda supposed so, if that was what the irritation and annoyance he felt whenever the guy was making strange moves on Sonia (even Kazuichi wasn’t sure what he was trying to do when he spoke his shakespeare turned demonic crap in front of her, it was a little bit of a strange way of flirting, the mechanic supposed) meant. So he wanted to protest and get back to his usual seat, and he was about to raise his hand to ask the teacher if he could do so, when he met Sonia’s gaze from across the classroom.

She was eyeing the two students expectantly and almost happily, and the boy couldn’t bring it up in himself to try and get that happy look off her face by ruining that. She obviously tried to make Tanaka and Soda get along; oftentimes when she wouldn’t be around she would point them towards each other, but neither of them seemed too keen on getting in contact. At least Kaz knew he himself always declined her offers on that matter. 

‘If it makes miss Sonia happy, I’ll get along with you’, Soda grumbled softly as he turned to Gundham, who surprisingly had a pleased look on his face, although the lower half of it was hidden behind his scarf. ‘I can agree to those terms, even if I am unable to grasp why you seem to think that your every movement is to serve Lady Sonia’, the breeder responded calmly. Soda truly didn’t expect to see a hint of worry in his gaze when he said this, but there it was, and it confused the mechanic a little. ‘H-huh? You’re saying stupid stuff again’, the mechanic warned him, blinking and averting his own gaze to the table. 

‘Join forces, she says’, Kazuichi muttered as he rubbed his forehead, trying to think. He knew that Yukizome’s expectant gaze was set on him almost permanently, and hearing the murmurs of students around them that were actually doing what they were supposed to do kept him from being able to think clearly. Or perhaps it was the place he was sitting, the change of lighting in the classroom that now didn’t feel as soft as before, but more exposing. 

‘How am I supposed to combine my talent with yours?’, the male thought out loud, eyeing the partner of this project that was supposed to be working with him here, but he didn’t seem like he was actually paying that much attention. Now that Soda looked at him clearly he could make out the fact that the boy had been staring at the mechanic butterfly that Kazuichi had brought with him to class, which was now laying at the corner of his table. 

The ultimate mechanic sighed tiredly and decided not to be as petty as before, turning to the male. ‘Fine’, he huffed out, ‘if you like it that much, you can keep it. I don’t care’. 

To his surprise, Gundham’s mismatched eyes immediately reached his own and there was a strange sort of emotion in them that he hadn’t yet seen before. However, the breeder swiftly blinked and it was gone soon enough, a soft redness to his face as he once again hid behind his scarf. ‘That is an outrageous assumption, fiend! I do not enjoy your foolish mortal creations, for I am Gundham Tanaka, the supreme Overlord of Ice, and I stand above you! I simply want to take it back for… inspection’, he managed to keep his voice down and let it stay as deep and passionate as ever, as he grabbed the object and shoved it into his schoolbag. Kazuichi smirked a bit. ‘Whatever you say, bud’. 

Suddenly it was as if a lightbulb turned on in the boy’s brain. 

‘Wait- we could do something like that, right?’, Soda exclaimed maybe a little too energetically, although luckily their other classmates didn’t seem to care too much. ‘Like, I could make something for your hamsters, since you trained those things to Hell and back’. Gundham seemed to think about it, and it was somewhat obvious to see that he was pleased with Soda’s relation in that sentence with his hamsters and Hell, as he hummed deeply and nodded. ‘You could perhaps make my four Dark Devas of Destruction chariots, for battle’, the man opted, and Kazuichi was silent for a moment, before responding to the idea. ‘Wait… that’s actually pretty epic’. 

Soon enough the two boys had an idea on what to do, and Soda rushed to the front of the classroom where he got a couple pieces of paper, bringing them back in a small stack to the table he now had next to Tanaka. Quickly and with focus the mechanic started to sketch some ideas out. He was used to working like that, but working in a duo now was a little different to him. When he first started at this school he was usually to be found in a smaller lab which had enough space for him to work in on any machine he wished to make, but he used mostly to tinker on smaller projects. It was a way of working where he could be doing nothing but brainstorming for about a week long, and when he would suddenly get an idea he would work on it non-stop until it was finished. Perhaps it wasn’t the ideal way of working, but Soda wasn’t really sure how to change this habit now.  
  
Gundham helped the mechanic out with info about his hamsters so he could keep that in mind, his own ideas and things he would alter a little. Strangely enough the two didn’t exactly argue over it; Soda was just sketching out ideas, Tanaka would say what he would change about it and what he would keep, and the mechanic would start over until the thing was to both of their tastes. It took perhaps a little long to come to designs they both agreed with, but that didn’t stop them and for reasons unknown it was no reason for another fight. 

Sonia Nevermind was looking at the two boys working from the front of the classroom, and this time the pink haired ultimate didn’t even notice her glance, which was something very unusual; only if he was absorbed in his work enough something like that would be able to happen. Gundham did notice her look though, and responded to her soft knowing smile with one of his own, a gentle look that he only reserved for her since she was his most trusted ally. 

It indeed usually was Kazuichi that initiated their squabbles about nothing in particular although it usually revolved around Sonia and her wellbeing in whatever situation, but whenever the two weren’t actually fighting, the breeder had to admit that he did enjoy his company. Even if he was rambling about mechanical stuff that Gundham couldn’t fully understand, but wouldn’t mind listening to anyway. 

‘This could be awesome, look!’, the breeder heard Soda’s excited voice next to him as he focussed his attention on the boy that was engulfed in drawing his designs at the moment, but quickly his soft look changed into a slightly tenser one as the mechanic absentmindedly grabbed onto the end of his scarf and pulled him down a bit to be hunched over the art as well, not aware of the fact that their shoulders were touching, although Tanaka was sure he at the moment was aware of every single thing that was happening, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be. 

‘...And I could add something to give them more space, since I know you care about your hamsters, even if you keep insinuating all that dark deva bullshit’, the mechanic continued on his ramble. The breeder couldn’t fully focus on the words, the hands of Soda still holding on strongly at the end of his purple scarf, an action that should have angered him but only flustered and stunned him into silence. He had placed his hand on the back of the pink haired ultimate to keep himself from falling over as his other was leaning on his table, much like Soda himself that was keeping himself up by keeping his right hand on his table as well, in that way also keeping the paper in place as he spoke. 

‘..so that’s what I’d maybe add, don’t ya agree?’, Kazuichi finished his speech with a small grin evident in his voice as he eyed over his designs one more time, being pretty proud of them. Gundham only awkwardly gulped, blinking as he couldn’t remember any word that the boy had spoken of. ‘Tanaka, why are you keeping quiet?’, the mechanic asked, his voice a little more in an annoyed tone as he turned his face to watch the breeder… and only then did he notice what was actually going on. 

Soda’s eyes widened just as the self proclaimed overlord’s had been, and he could feel his face burning the same shade of red the other ultimate had currently painted on his face, although Kaz would say that he blamed it on a mixture of anger and embarrassment, swiftly letting go of the strong grip he had on the male’s scarf and giving him room to keep a little more personal space. ‘Wow, sorry dude, you don’t have to be so extra’, the mechanic huffed defensively as he folded his arms together, not able to look the other ultimate in the eye, as he was a little confused of his own actions himself. They both needed a moment to calm down from that, the strange occurrence working on their brains in different ways. 

‘So, you were making a declaration. Proceed’, Tanaka said shortly, with a swift nod, and the pink haired ultimate was glad they could change the subject and the air around them a little with that. ‘Ah, yes’, the mechanic said with a small chuckle which he could only blame on strange nerves he felt, as he rummaged through the different drawings he had made in what to him felt like a short period of time, although they had spend most of class brainstorming and working out their ideas like this already. ‘So, we could do like, different ones for each hamster. Since they’re all different, and all’, he mumbled, suddenly a lot less sure of his idea as he had been before, and he scratched his neck sheepishly. 

Gundham once again seemed to be in thought, eyes roaming over the work. ‘Hm. Do the wagons get to have color?’, he asked, eyes finding Soda’s. They were pretty close, the mechanic irrationally thought, and he blinked as he couldn’t help but to avert his gaze. Although he felt like saying no just to mess with the guy, what came out of his lips was a short ‘sure, why not’. It was an ability that some times before the breeder had shown to possess; there were strangely close moments of the two where the mechanic couldn’t help but to agree with him even if what he said was something utterly stupid as always, and that was one of the things that made Soda feel a strange irritation towards the guy. After all, they were love rivals, fighting for the heart of the poor miss Sonia that didn’t decide to be the reason of this war between the males, so it wasn’t fair that he had a soft spot for the breeder. 

‘...May I pick the color schemes?’, Tanaka asked, a comfortable yet at the same time uneasy feeling setting in the sharp toothed ultimate’s chest by the words; _it was definitely not fair that he had a soft spot for the person that he was supposed to hate everything about._ Who ever decided that he must try to hate the dude, Kazuichi didn’t know, but he knew it was a safe and easy way of going about things to him, so this wasn’t exactly in his comfort zone. ‘Alright sissy, care about the color, not the brand’, he muttered sarcastically, a small smirk forming on his lips as he saw the indignant look return to the breeder’s face. Bingo. That was how things were supposed to be. 

The mood was brought down fairly easily, as one doesn’t simply offend _“The Great Gundham Tanaka”_ and get away with it without feeling his rage. He spoke about how contradictory the male was and anything else that came to his mind, something that only cracked the mechanic up further as he snickered at the ultimate’s breeder extent, until he started to curse under his breath in some old language that he probably learned from one of those creepy old books he enjoyed to read, and suddenly the pink haired breeder wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to get cursed by Gundham. ‘I-it was a joke, stop jinxing me to die please’, Soda pleaded softly, a little worried about his fate. 

The mechanic actually managed to get the breeder’s focus back on their project instead on the petty fight they were having, so he could calm down a little. Unfortunately, right as Soda was making the last and therefore final sketches that they would use with putting the chariots together, their teacher announced that time was actually up and class was over now. The pink haired individual had been far too focussed on this project to actually mind how much time went past as he did so, something that wasn’t very unusual when he was working with something, although it hadn’t happened before when he had to work with another person. He was a little disappointed that class was over, something he didn’t expect happening any time soon. Soda actually enjoyed finishing something he was working on right away because at the moment he had all his ideas on his mind as well. Chisa Yukizome knew this of course, and as the other students were slowly draining from the class, she walked to the place of Tanaka and the mechanic, placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. 

‘It’s fine if you two want to stay a little longer, I’ll keep the room open’, she explained, giving a gentle smile at the two. 

Kazuichi wanted to say yes, but soon enough he realised he wasn’t doing this alone, so reluctantly he shook his head. ‘Oh, thank you miss, but no. I wouldn’t do that to Tanaka, just because I’m used to finishing everything in one go’, he explained calmly. 

To his surprise, the breeder actually spoke up in his advance, saying what he didn’t expect from the other male. ‘I do not see a problem in staying in the realm of learning a longer period of time than usual to complete our work, as I believe the project to be quite a refreshing experience and being able to complete it earlier I deem not a bad advancement’, he said with a simple nod, his arms folding together. It wasn’t that strange of an answer, the mechanic now supposed as he thought about it. The longer they worked on it today the sooner their project would be finished and then he wasn’t stuck with him for another day. It should have been something good to the pink haired ultimate as well, but he found himself a little disappointed at the thought. Gundham had shown actual interest in his designs, and actively helped him change them where he deemed fit, which was kind of new for any partner for a project the mechanic had been paired up with. Usually they either didn’t care enough to bring any input, or they were scared that he would see it as criticism, which he kind of understood but didn’t really enjoy since he wanted to make something with someone that was actually also trying to get them a good grade. So working with Tanaka wasn’t as bad as he beforehand had thought it would be.  
  
The rest of the class, or at least the part that was still present and hadn’t run out of the room at the earliest mention of them being able to, was perhaps a little confused to why the two were getting along, although most got that it wasn’t their business anyway. With most, that excluded Hiyoko, who felt like making yet another comment, since both the guys were a target of her remarks usually. ‘I don’t think you would want to leave them alone in a classroom, miss Yukizome’, she grinned, making kissing motions to which the two boys started to panic again at what this meant for their image towards the others. At least that was what Soda told himself he was panicking about. Luckily Yukizome ushered the girl and the others, who had nothing left to do there according to her, out of the classroom and giving the two ultimates the space they could need. 

‘Maybe we should move to my lab, since the designs are basically done. Do you have the hamsters on you right now?’, Kazuichi asked calmly to the other ultimate, seeing the small heads of the animals pop out from different parts of his clothes, making the mechanic chuckle softly. ‘Let’s just close off here’. 

And that they did. They brought the key to the teacher, apologizing for keeping her at school longer than she probably wanted to be, and luckily she didn’t mind too much. Then the two ultimates moved to Soda’s lab, which was basically everything the mechanic could need at the school, so he was pretty grateful towards Hope’s Peak for letting him have that. It was kind of like the garage he used to work at, although a positive change was the lack of a bad father in this one; it was all his now, and he could basically do what he wanted with it. 

‘You can sit here’, Kazuichi offered him a place near some sort of desk, and he gave him the papers with the designs on them as well, before searching for the right equipment and stuff that he wanted to use. As soon as he got everything, he started to work on the already messy desk, using the breeder’s tips for certain parts and thanking him that he hadn’t dozed off yet; people tended to find it a little boring whenever Soda was actually using his talent, so it was a nice change that Tanaka didn’t seem to mind this, and was actually trying to learn something from him. He wouldn’t have thought the breeder to be such a person, if he had to be honest, so it was a pleasant surprise. He gave him just enough time to do the things he wanted to do himself, but didn’t refrain from giving some helpful comments and checking every once in a while if the measurements added up with real life. When Kaz was finished with one of the chariots, Gundham took it upon himself to be the one to color it, and with a little bit of the mechanic’s info on how to go about it, he went to work. 

‘You know what’, Kazuichi eventually said, his eyes fully focussed on the task at hand as he used a small screwdriver for the small format automation he was making, ‘you’re not actually that bad of a person when Sonia’s not around’. The confession maybe came a little out of the blue, but for some reason it was easier for the pink haired male to be more honest when he was focussed on something that had nothing to do with what they were talking about. Subconsciously he would pick up the conversation anyway, but consciously he wasn’t exactly paying that much attention to what was going on. 

‘What is that supposed to mean?’, Tanaka asked, a small frown forming on his face as he muttered the words, an unfinished piece in his hands. The mechanic hummed softly, mentally going over his options in what to say, although it didn’t stop him from continuing on the last part of their project. ‘You know. We fight all the time, when she’s around?’, he asked, although it sounded more like a statement in the way he said it. 

‘I do not comprehend the point you are trying to make’, the breeder waved him off, tensing a little from the other side of the room. ‘Do you mean to say this means you normally loathe my company?’. 

‘I just mean’, Kazuichi said, a little more awkward now as he started to realise what he was saying, and he put down the tool he was holding as he turned towards the ultimate breeder. ‘We like, well, I feel like we kinda hated each other’s guts, but you’re not a bad person, you know? that’s all I was saying’. 

The look that the taller male gave him had Soda feel a bit confused, hesitant to continue the conversation even. It was a mixture of hurt, confusion and maybe even understanding after. ‘Wait, you mean to say you don’t hate me?’, the mechanic asked carefully, scratching his neck awkwardly as was his habit. 

‘If I, as you put it, “ _hated you”,_ do you suppose I would willingly spend time I could have used for myself keeping you company here?’, Tanaka asked, his hands on his hips in a know-it-all way, something that for some reason got on Soda’s nerves; he felt like there was something that only he didn’t understand and didn’t know, and it wasn’t a fun feeling. 

‘Well, I mean, it’s for a school project, so… you know’, Kazuichi tried to justify his way of thinking, holding out his own hands defensively as he shifted his weight, feeling more tense each sentence that rolled from his tongue. A moment of silence followed, in which the two males just looked at each other, Soda with many questions about this interaction and Tanaka with most of the answers as it seemed, although he didn’t seem like he wanted to present them to the mechanic at all. ‘If you could not come to the true conclusion after all this time, I suppose you truly are a foolish mortal’, Gundham eventually shook his head, turning back to continue what he was doing as if he hadn’t just said what he had said. 

‘Excuse me? I’m not gonna sit here and just let you call me stupid again’, Kazuichi snapped, folding his arms together angrily as he glared daggers into the other ultimate’s back. ‘If you know everything, then go on and explain’. ‘Keeping your lack of intelligence in mind, I would suggest not asking too many questions’, the breeder flatly replied, driving a disgruntled wheeze from the mechanic, being a little startled by the different stance that the male had taken so easily. 

‘That’s enough, you’re _always_ pulling that shit’, the pink haired male growled, and although he could see the remorse in the breeder’s face for what he had said, he didn’t take it in account. ‘Go on then, at least get a little creative with your insults for a change if you want to piss me off’, Soda challenged, the angry frown not leaving his face. ‘Soda, my apologies-’, Tanaka tried, biting his lip softly as he watched the annoyed mechanic start to slaunter through the lab a little. ‘No, don’t’, he chuckled humorlessly, glaring at the breeder. ‘You don’t seem to mind embarrassing me in front of our other classmates or in front of miss Sonia, so what’s the problem now, huh?’, Soda continued, snarling as he did. It was awful how quick his opinion on Gundham Tanaka could shift around every time he was around the guy. He had found this before but it kept startling him, anyway. 

‘Do not pull Lady Sonia in to our argument, Soda’, Gundham warned, displeased at hearing the name of his friend again during a tenser moment between the two. ‘How am I supposed to keep Sonia out of this, she’s literally the most important part of the problem’, Kazuichi snapped back at him, pointing towards him in an angry manner, hoping that the breeder would finally start to take him seriously, although he didn’t expect so anyway. Tanaka didn’t exactly get as aggressive as the pink haired ultimate was being, but he rolled his eyes at that, opting to glare at the ground instead of at the mechanic. 

‘Lady Sonia has never been the problem, you are’, he simply told the pink haired ultimate, whose red face from anger only got angrier. He gritted his teeth. ‘I don’t know what drugs you’re on, but it has always been about Sonia’, Soda responded, bawling his fist to his sides as he saw the small bit of confusion wash over the other’s face, as if he truly didn’t think so himself. 

‘That is yet another part of your delusions that revolve around the Dark Lady, your information has been completely false’, the breeder stated, and frustratedly Soda grabbed at his beanie as he felt like he couldn’t handle the irritation being caused by his stupidity. ‘ _Damn_ you’re impossible’, he groaned out frustratedly, ‘I take back what I said before. I still despise everything about you’. 

After that comment, both ultimates went silent. Soda’s jaw set as he folded his arm over his chest again almost in a defensive way as he faced away from the breeder, not wanting to look at him. And finally, it started to dawn on Tanaka, although he truly didn’t want to believe it. ‘You… truly fancy Lady Sonia, do you not?’, he asked hesitantly, a strange melancholy evident in his voice, but the mechanic didn’t exactly want to pick up on that. 

The fact that it caused a small internal freak out, the easy and should-have-been easy to answer question, was quite strange to the pink haired ultimate, but he knew why it was happening. 

That question, he asked himself all the time as well, although he usually managed to push the thought that he didn’t down. Everything he had risked by liking her would surely be nothing then, the friendships he wasted and the people he put down to work towards her, it was all for nothing, and he didn’t want to face this fact. He didn’t actually like her. He liked the fact that she was a princess, and she was pretty, sure, but deep down he knew that the supposed deep love he felt for her was fabricated as some sort of defense against all else by the mechanic. She was reliable, she was nice, and she would be the perfect person to ever show his dad may he come back, and that had sealed the deal. It wasn’t fair to the ultimate princess, and it wasn’t fair to Tanaka right now, and it wasn’t fair to Soda himself, but he decided that sometimes, life just isn’t fair. ‘Well, yeah, duh’, Kazuichi spoke with a huff, hoping he sounded at least a little believable. 

‘I see’, Tanaka said, softer than before. ‘That is quite unfortunate’. The rage that Soda had felt slowly left his body as he saw the breeder in almost a vulnerable state, and he wasn’t exactly sure where all the annoyance had come from before anyway. ‘Whatever dude, you have way more chance with her anyway’, the pink haired ultimate mumbled, and it was a little relieving to actually be saying what he thought now. ‘That’s probably why I’m so pressed, anyway. ‘M sorry’. 

Soda wasn’t exactly sure why he was apologizing to Gundham, when he was at fault after all, but it felt like the correct thing to do at the moment. Again there was a small moment of silence between the two, before Tanaka decided to speak up again. ‘If that was what upset you, I should probably inform you that you need not worry about that’, he said carefully. Soda wasn’t really listening anymore, though, so it was to no avail. A small sigh left the breeder’s lips, and he wasn’t sure how long he could take this tense air around them, so instead of trying to speak to the mechanic further, he moved over to his desk and took the project he had been working on in his hands, trying to figure out how it worked. 

Kazuichi rolled his eyes as he struggled and didn’t succeed, quickly standing next to the breeder and taking the object from him. ‘Here, you do it like this’, he told him, taking the tool he actually used before, and in a swift way altering the thing to his liking. Carefully the other ultimate watched him in a moment of silence, something that the mechanic didn’t really mind as he was still calming down a little from before. 

‘Oh, uh’, the man suddenly spoke, clearing his throat softly as he looked to be in thought, hesitant and deciding on what to say. ‘You are quite… talented at what you do, Soda’, the breeder decided on, ripping a soft chuckle from the pink haired male, which made Gundham frown a little in confusion to this response. ‘You trying to apologize? It’s fine dude, it’s over now’, Kazuichi told him, even if it made him a little sad to think that the compliment was intended as just an apology, although he was weirded out by this thought almost the second it turned up in his mind. 

‘That is not the case, I am afraid’, Tanaka told him, piquing the student’s attention. ‘It was actually Sonia that suggested for me to… compliment you more often, to demonstrate my… sentiment, in a way that maybe even you would comprehend’, he said, clearing his throat awkwardly again, and now it was the breeder’s turn to scratch his neck sheepishly. ‘Sonia said what now?’, Soda asked, a little bewildered by this sudden information dropped on him, something he’d definitely not heard before, or noticed for that fact. ‘Why would she say that?’. Pulling on the end of his scarf in almost a nervous fashion, the taller male was able to keep his slight of an intimidating stance as he watched the other, with a soft sigh. ‘...You truly are oblivious to the obvious at times, Kazuichi’, he responded softly, and for whatever reason, a shiver ran through the boy’s body at the mention of his given name. 

‘It were not Lady Sonia’s affections that I have long now tried to obtain’, the male spoke, perhaps even a little bashfully although Soda wasn’t sure what he was trying to say. ‘Therefore, I could be more open towards the dark Lady, and hence the change I was attempting to make. It had proven to be rather impossible regarding you, however’. ‘You mean to say that all this fighting over her was for nothing?‘, Kazuichi asked with a frown as he folded his arms together, making the breeder pinch the bridge of his nose as he tried to not verbally or physically let his anger out, knowing that the pink haired male just needed a bit of… extra explaining, sometimes. 

‘Indeed, that is what I am saying. This has all along been your battle, and your battle alone, Kazuichi. To speak for myself, however, it has always revolved around you, and it will revolve around you evermore’, Gundham explained calmly, knowing he was showing a vulnerability in front of the mechanic that he’d rather not be showing at the moment, but luckily the sharp toothed male didn’t seem to notice this. ‘Huh? What do you mean, stop talking in such a confusing way’, the mechanic complained, biting his lip as he focussed on the words of the breeder instead of trying to think about the sentence, since he full well knew what he was trying to say. 

‘Fine, I will… make it easier for you to grasp’, Tanaka spoke carefully, folding his arms over his chest as well as he didn’t dare to look at the pink haired ultimate anymore. ‘I am aware that you loathe everything about me. But for my mere existence walking its path on this earth is cursed in ways you would not be able to begin to comprehend, I have found it impossible to return this hatred. Instead, in a cruel mortal realm such as this, I could not help but to be intrigued by everything about you, instead. A cruel fate, such as befits the Overlord’, he muttered, a little sheepishly at some part, and although he spoke maybe even more cryptic than before, it wasn’t hard for Soda to understand what he meant with this. 

‘...Oh’, the shorter male breathed out after a moment of tense silence. 

‘Oh?’, Gundham asked, blinking as he curiously looked at the other ultimate, expecting perhaps a more petty comeback from the boy. 

‘Give me a minute’, the mechanic struggled as he sat down on a chair that was in the lab, and the breeder let him without asking questions, since it seemed like Kazuichi was having an inner turmoil bigger than ever before, and he had to fix this himself. There had been moments that the breeder had been sure that his affections were returned by the mechanic, although very quickly whenever they got too nice the male would insult him in a way that had them fighting again, almost as if it was a defense mechanism to keep Tanaka from getting to close; something the overlord of Ice could understand like no other, as he too had been like that when he first came to the school. It was still a bit hard for him to befriend their classmates, as socially he was quite awkward with his way of speaking, and it got even worse once he started to have a strange fascination towards the mechanic that he knew he should resent with all his being just because of the way he could act. But Tanaka had seen past that, he thought he had seen the actual person that Soda was and the person that he was trying to be, and ever since then he had tried to make it his mission to somehow influence the male to bring his true self out more, since it was a lot more pleasant to deal with than the one he was showing around Sonia. And maybe, he had kind of hoped that the mechanic had seen the real him as well, but he supposed he hadn’t, if he could judge so by seeing his reaction to this news.  
  


Outside of the lab was a group of ultimates watching intensely at what was happening inside of the room through the small window in the door. Ibuki Mioda was listening in and explaining what she could hear exactly since her hearing was better than that of the other ultimates, Nagito Komaeda was looking through the glass since he was the least likely to get caught because of his luck, and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Hiyoko Saionji were just listening in for reasons unknown. 

‘How long do you think it’s gonna take those losers to kiss, cause I don’t wanna sit here all day’, Hiyoko complained in her usual high voice, pouting as Nagito didn’t give the sign that anything good was happening yet. Fuyuhiko, that was trying to stand on his tippy toes so he could catch a glimpse from what was going on inside of the lap, still tried to pretend like he was only there since the others asked him with, because _of course_ he wasn’t interested in what was going on with his friends at all or anything. ‘Knowing that pinked haired idiot, he probably still doesn’t realise that the dude likes him’, the yakuza muttered absentmindedly, contemplating whether or not to jump on the ultimate lucky student’s back to watch, although knowing his luck cycles it would probably break his back, so it wasn’t the greatest idea. 

‘I think the situation is looking more hopeful every second’, Komaeda said softly, his hands against the glass. ‘He seems to be understanding a bit more now, as befitting of an ultimate student! Trash like me is truly blessed to be seeing such a wonderfully hopeful moment between the two talented ultimates that are Tanaka and Soda’, he smiled softly, earning a kick against his leg from Hiyoko. ‘Stop being a creep, cloudhead. There’s nothing hopeful about the fact that these losers have been pining over each other for a year now and that greasy smelly dumbass still doesn’t get it’, she snarled, making Ibuki chuckle softly. ‘Ibuki is gonna write a song about it. It will be _I Love Him But His Brain is Too Full of Grease to Understand!’._

‘Nice one, Mioda’, Saionji grinned. Although the ultimate musician didn’t mean any actual harm, her being friends with the traditional dancer wasn’t a great combo for anyone. 

‘Wait, so you’re like… you know…’, Soda said as he finally came to his senses again, still looking like he was freaking out, but at least he was ready to talk again. ‘Yes’, was the short answer that came from Tanaka, and at least he was honest about it, but it still made the mechanic gulp softly. ‘Uh, don’t worry, it’s not that it makes me uncomfortable or anything’, he quickly said since it may have looked to the breeder like that was the case, and he wanted to make sure he didn’t seem like a complete asshole in the moment. 

‘I do not worry about such foolish things, for if you were what you call uncomfortable, that would be your problem and solemnly yours. I am not ashamed of my preferences’, Tanaka stated, confident in his words and therefore more in his actions it seemed as well. ‘Oh, that’s cool’, Kazuichi nodded. His voice was still a little quiet and hesitant, not sure what exactly he could and what he couldn’t say. His mind was racing with thoughts and ideas, something he would rather not let out, but at the same time he really wanted answers for his own thoughts as well. If he always listened to the part of him that told him to act dumb and keep his head down, things would never clear up, and he would be stuck with them for only a longer period of time as he already had been. 

‘I… don’t know how I feel about this’, the mechanic confessed, rubbing his arm awkwardly as his eyes couldn’t meet the breeder’s. It was perhaps the way he phrased it, but Tanaka assumed the worst, and just shrugged. ‘There is no need to feel any way about this. Let us just finish the project and move on from this despicable moment’. ‘No, you don’t understand’, Soda then said, his voice quivering a bit as he forced himself to continue, trying not to slip into his defensive mode and just listen to the other male. ‘Thing is, I truly don’t… mind, and it kinda freaks me out’, the pink haired ultimate murmured, hoping that the male couldn’t hear him, although part of him also hoped that he did hear it, and that part had its lucky day it seemed. ‘Are you puzzled about being open minded?’, Tanaka asked with a raised brow, calming as he saw the boy shake his head no frantically, since that wasn’t what he meant. 

‘No, I mean… fuck, you’re the smart one here, go figure it out’, he huffed as he grabbed at the ends of his hair, trying to calm himself a little. Today had given him a little bit too many revelations about himself, and he wasn’t sure if he was okay with that. ‘I.. I seriously don’t mind, in a… strange way’, he added, his eyes desperate for the breeder to understand. Now he could kind of guess what it must have been like to be him, trying to show the mechanic his real intentions and the oblivious sharp toothed ultimate just never understanding what he was getting at. It made him pity the breeder a little. ‘Define strange’, Gundham simply said. It almost felt like he was mocking the mechanic, and it truly wasn’t fun. 

‘Do you want me to spell it out for you? Fine, it feels nice that you like me, there. Happy now?’, Kazuichi snapped, his face reddening as he realised what he was saying. Again a panic set in his brain, as he realised who he was talking to and remembering their history of mostly Soda himself being a little bitch and trying to fight with him at all times to ignore the strange soft spot he had for him; he had never hated everything about the male to begin with, actually. If he had to, he could probably name every single thing that _actually_ irritated him about the guy in under a minute, while he subconsciously picked up on his better side and actual self through the time they had been in the same class. ‘Oh’, Tanaka now said, as it was his time to be speechless now, his face heating up a little as well. ‘Yes, oh, _that’s_ why I’m freaking out!’. 

‘..You do know that liking those of the male species is not a bad thing, correct?’, Tanaka asked carefully, eyeing the ultimate that fiddled with his fingers as he tried to calm himself down. 

‘...I don’t think I ever really liked Sonia’, Kazuichi mumbled instead of answering directly, to his surprise. It was like a huge weight off his shoulders now he finally spoke the words out loud to someone who was willing to listen and not judge him for this fact, and the somewhat proud smile that formed on Tanaka’s face made Soda happier than he thought it would make him. He felt really shitty for never actually liking the girl in that way, but he supposed it was a good thing to just admit it to himself. Sonia Nevermind was a great person, and he hadn’t appreciated her in the right way, although he wanted to lie to himself and say he did; he knew it wasn’t true, and she didn’t deserve the way he had acted towards her. 

‘Yeah, no shit’, Fuyuhiko huffed as he heard what Mioda told him was happening inside of the room, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms together angrily. ‘How come that bastard can convince him of that in literally half an hour while I took literal _days_ and he still didn’t believe me, hypocritical asshole’, the yakuza complained still. ‘Shut up, you’re just being a baby’, Hiyoko said as she too was trying to see what was actually happening; the two easily irritated students were the smallest of the four, and for that it was almost impossible for them to see what was actually going on, but luckily Nagito and Ibuki were there to report on it. 

‘Whatever, I don’t give a fuck about that stupid idiot anyway’, Kuzuryuu waved his worries off as he made an angry _tsk_ sounds and was ready to turn around. ‘You’re a bad liar’, Saionji grinned, earning her a glare from the yakuza. 

‘Shhh, Ibuki hears something!’, the usually loud girl hissed as the two smaller students were bickering about whether or not Fuyuhiko actually cared about his friends or not. ‘I don’t fuckin’ care, let’s just go now-’, the blonde ultimate huffed as he glared at his “friends”, although the glare quickly dropped and so did his mouth at the words that Komaeda spoke. ‘Ah, I believe they are going to kiss now, what a hopeful day’, he said almost dreamily, and the eyes of the yakuza widened as he basically sprinted at the lucky student and jumped onto his back almost skillfully which made the others think perhaps he had done something like that before to a taller person, to have his face reach the window. ‘Holy shit!’. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> I hope it wasn't too boring of a story as not a lot happened, and damn I was inconsistent with this shit today, but I can't really help it right now. I'll try to write better things later on, but right now this was just a way to also kind of vent through Soda, since I think he's kind of a mood (oops).


End file.
